


Romance Before Revolution

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Markus lived an entire life before the events of Detroit: Become Human and when it comes time for him to make a drastic decision, he figures there is no place better to return to than Carl's for advice, but he ends up seeing another friendly face on his way there. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Romance Before Revolution

(Detroit, Michigan November 10, 2038)

Markus needs to make a decision that will change the lives of his people forever. With such a weight on his shoulders, he decides to take a trip back to his old life to clear his head. As he walks the snowy streets towards Carl's house, he turns his attention to Ava's Cafe & Bakery. Just a little family run shop that Carl would send Markus to a few days a week to pick up desserts.  
He looks through the large glass window and sees Ava inside talking to a customer as she cashes them out. A sense of calming washes over him as he watches her smiling. Her long, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail that rests upon her shoulder making her bright green eyes seem even more full of color. He waits for the customer to leave and scans the store to make sure no one else is inside then enters.  
“Welcome to Ava's Cafe. How may I...” She recognizes him right away. “Oh my gosh Markus! It's so great to see you!” She is so excited, she immediately runs over to meet him at the door. “How have you been?”  
“Not so good I'm afraid. I really only came in to say hi. I really need to get to Carl's.”  
“No way, you just got here. Come on take a seat.”  
“I really don't...”  
“Come on, take a seat. I would really like to hear about what's been going on.” She turns the OPEN sign to CLOSED and locks the door. “Here, let me take your coat.”  
She takes hold of his collar and pulls his jacket free from his shoulders then hangs it on the coat rack. She takes him by the hand and sits down at the booth then pats the table to for him to join her. He takes another look around, paranoid that someone might be watching him. He eventually sits down.  
“I saw your broadcast on the news. You sounded so determined with your words you actually kind of scared me. But I know you Markus. You've come into my store what... every other day for the past ten years? The man I know would rather help a human back on their feet than kick them to the ground. Are you still that man?”  
“That's just it Ava, I'm not a man. Ever since what happened at Carl's... I've had to learn more and more what it's like not to be human. But that doesn't mean I am just going to stand by while my people are oppressed.”  
“I think that is very noble of you. I just hope that all this fighting is something you are trying to prevent, not encourage.”  
He lowers his gaze to the table. Frustrated, he balls his right fist and taps it against the palm of his lift hand. He eventually looks back up at her with tears in his eyes.  
“I don't want blood shed from either side. I have been trying to persuade my people that violence only leads to more violence but more and more of us are being wiped out every day by the humans and their guns. It's getting to the point where we might have to fight back. I mean, why keep showing mercy to the humans if they are not going to show mercy to us?”  
Ava takes in a deep breath and tries to think of encouraging words to help him.  
“So much hatred Markus. Are we humans really so bad?”  
Markus gives her a confused look then turns his attention out the window.  
“I think you are getting politics and humanity mixed up. Take me for example. Do you hate me?”  
He turns his attention back to her with a look of worry upon his face.  
“Would you rather I die, so that the android race can live?”  
He leans in closer to her, “No. Of course not. But most humans don't treat us the way you do. If they did, so many of us wouldn't have had to feel like we needed to run away in the first place.”  
“There may be a lot of us who have hurt androids but there are also many of us who have always wanted to live equally with them. Have you ever taken the time to think about all the people in the world who not only dependent on androids to get them through the day but all those who are in relationships with one? Are you going to try to tell me that... all those androids are just being forced into that situation? And what about parents with android children? Do you think they love that child any less because they have blue blood pumping through their hearts then red? You have to search hard sometimes to see past all the bad in order to find the good.”  
She slides her hand across the table slowly, then takes hold of Markus's, squeezing tightly. He just looks at her, intrigued by her movements. She stares deeply into his eyes wanting to find the happy android she once knew.  
“You're eyes are so beautiful. One green, one blue.” She gives him a smile. “I don't know if you have ever picked up on them, but ever sense we first met... I have been giving you hints on my attraction for you.” Her face blushes bright red as she struggles to get out the words.  
“You have?” Markus has no idea what she is referring too.  
“Yeah. Every time you came into the store I would feel my heart flutter and I would have to remind myself to breathe. I find you extremely handsome and you have always been so kind and polite to everyone, even when others were not that way to you. That is not a quality that is easy to find. Some would say that's just part of your programming but I have seen how other androids react or more how they don't react towards others. You've always been... different.” She takes in a breath trying to calm her emotions. “Even back when I wasn't sure if an android was even capable of love I still had strong feelings towards you.” Tears start falling to her cheeks. “When I heard you had been shot and tossed out like a piece of trash, my heart dropped to my stomach. I knew that the things they said about you were lies. I know you would never hurt anyone unless you weren't given a choice.”  
“I didn't think I would ever hurt anyone either. But I did. It was my fault that Carl's son ended up in the hospital. If I had only listened, and did as I was told...”  
“You can't change the past. All you can do is try to be a better person in the future.”  
She looks down at their hands intertwined. He follows her eyes.  
“I don't even know if you can feel this,” she says in a hopeful voice.  
“I can.” He answers.  
She stands up while still holding his hand and motions him to do the same. She takes his palm and rests it against her chest.  
“My heart. Can you feel it?”  
“I can.” He smiles.  
“It's racing at your touch. Every time you've walked through that door, this is how it has responded. I love you Markus. I only hoped that someday you would have realized that, instead of me having to tell you.”  
Markus stands in shock. “I don't know what to say.”  
“Just tell me how you feel? No matter the answer, I want to know. I don't want to have to wonder anymore.”  
“I guess I can say... that there is something about you that draws me to you. Even though Carl never seemed want to finish the desserts I would get for him, I never wanted to confront him about it because I guess in a way... I was afraid he might stop asking me to come here.”  
“Is there anything specific about me that made you want to come see me?”  
“You always just seem so cheerful. Back when my world was so small, it was nice to see such a friendly face. Most humans would either ignore me or mock me, but you have always been so welcoming.”  
She leans into him looking at his lips. “Anything else?” She says trying to entice him.  
“You look... incredible.”  
“Really? In what way?”  
“You look... soft. Your hair, your skin.” He places his hand on her cheek.  
“I feel the same way about you. Now tell me... if you can feel this.”  
She closes her eyes and presses her lips gently against his. Unsure how to respond he grasps her by the upper arms then copies her gestures. She wraps her arms around him, holding him close. They stay like that for the longest moment until she finally pulls back, while biting her lower lip.  
“So... how did it feel?”  
“It was wonderful. I'm not sure how to describe it. I just know, I didn't want it to stop.”  
She giggles, “I'm glad. Well since we've gotten this far, maybe we can take this relationship one step further.”  
She places her hand over the front of his pants searching for a penis that isn't there.  
“What are you doing?” Markus asks.  
“Unfortunately it seems that if we want to become closer you're going to need some... new equipment.”  
“New equipment? But my functionality is running at one hundred percent.”  
She laughs, “I'm afraid that figuring it out is up to you. I already confessed my feelings for you Markus. If you would like to return the favor, I suggest you come up with a way to better express your feelings for me.”  
“Please Ava, why can't you just tell me what it is you want me to do? I'll do anything if it means being closer to you.”  
“That takes all the meaning out of it Markus. Sometimes you just have to think and discover things for yourself.”  
They look at each other for the longest moment.  
Markus breaks the silence. “I guess I should get going. I need to get to Carl's before it gets too late.”  
“Wait, if you ever run into trouble I want you to know you can always lay low at my place.” She gives him her address and he stores it away in his memory. “Promise me you'll come back. You will won't you?” She tightens her grip on him.  
“Of course I'll come back as soon as I can.”  
They share a quick kiss then he grabs his coat. Standing at the door he looks back at her. She holds out a hand for him and he wants so badly to stay by her side but instead he turns himself away and closes the door behind him.

While approaching Carl's house, Markus feels a sense of normality. Eager to see Carl again he steps up to the front door.  
“Security deactivated. Welcome home Markus,” says the house security system.  
He can't help but crack a smile feeling like he truly was returning home. Even after everything that has happened Carl still has not turned him away. He makes his way upstairs and finds a new android standing guard outside Carl's room.  
“What are you doing here?” The android asks.  
“I've come to see Carl,” Markus answers.  
“Carl isn't seeing anyone. You will need to leave.”  
Markus grabs the android by the arm, converting him but at the same time showing him his memories.  
The android bows his head. “He is very weak. I'm not sure he'll have enough strength to talk to you.”  
He allows Markus to pass. Markus enters the bedroom and Carl holds out his hand to greet him.  
“It's good to see you Markus.”  
Markus immediately begins to weep while taking hold of Carl's hand. “I've missed you Carl. You don't know how much I have missed you.”  
“So tell me, how goes the fight?”  
“I came here hoping to get some advice. I have to make a decision that will determine the lives of millions and I don't know what to do.”  
“Some men fall into darkness Markus and some men have the courage to lead others out of it. You are one of those men.”  
“I've been trying. But it seems like every choice I make is the wrong one. My people are dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it.”  
“The world is never going to change Markus, it's like me too old. If you really want to make a difference, then you need to fight for it.”  
“But I don't want blood shed, no matter the color. I just want the humans to understand that we are people, with hopes, dreams, and feelings.”  
“Feelings huh? Would you like to enlighten me?” Carl tilts his head intrigued.  
A big smile spreads across Markus's face. “I've fallen in love with someone.”  
“Oh? May I ask who?”  
“Ava, the lady from the bakery.” He nods his head happy to have told him.  
“Ah yes, Ava. Pretty isn't she?”  
“Yes.”  
“And kind?”  
“Yes. I actually was just talking to her before I got here. She helped me understand a few things I was struggling with and then she confessed her feelings to me.”  
“And you feel the same way about her?”  
“I believe so. There is just one thing she said to me and I still don't know what she meant.”  
“And what's that?”  
“She said she wants me to find a way to express my feelings for her. She said I was lacking equipment.”  
“Ah, I see. Markus, go into the closet and pull out that big Cyberlife box that's in there.” Markus does as asked and brings the box over to the bed. “What lies inside this box is something I'm sure will help make things a little more clearer for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Something I didn't want to give you until I was sure you could discover these feelings on your own. I wanted to be sure that it wasn't just some program.”  
“Oh Carl, I don't know.”  
“Go on, take the box into the bathroom and when you come out I'm sure you'll thank me.”  
Markus does as instructed. He sets the box down on the sink and opens it. Inside he finds a large appendage and a small cranium chip. He opens the compartment on the back of his skull to insert the chip. Now with a better understanding of what the appendage is, he unzips his pants and removes the sheet of plastic on the front of his pelvis then attaches the new appendage. As soon as it is locked into place a whole new library of information enters his blood and rushes throughout his body.  
His heartbeat becomes erratic as he pictures Ava and the touch of her lips against his. The new appendage grows and stands to attention. Fascinated, he takes it into his hand, massaging it with the palm of his hand.  
“Wow, what on earth?” He says to himself. “This must be what she was looking for when she grabbed me earlier.”  
He manages to calm himself down even with his senses screaming at him to run to Ava immediately. He zips himself back up and leaves the box in the bathroom. As he reenters the bedroom he discovers that Carl is fast asleep. He takes him by the hand and leans in to whisper to him.  
“Thank you, father.”

He exits the house and as soon as he is back on the sidewalk he runs as fast as he can to Ava's place. Her house isn't far from the Bakery. He follows his built in GPS and arrives at a small, one story, suburban home with its lights still on. He steps up on the porch and listens for any movement inside. He takes a look around the area. All the neighbors lights seem to be off and there are no cars on the street. He knocks softly on the wooden door. After a moment Ava answers.  
“Oh my gosh, Markus. You came back already?” She is surprised but also over joyed to see him. “Please come in.”  
She opens the door wide and he takes a step inside. She quickly closes the door behind him and once again takes his coat and tosses it to the recliner propped up by the door.  
“Is everything alright?” She takes him by the hands and studies him closely.  
“Carl gave me something. I needed to come back and show you right away.”  
“What is it?”  
He places her hand over the front of his pants and she feels a hard mound inside. She looks up at him biting her lip, hoping he is saying what she thinks he is saying.  
“I understand what you were saying now. This is a way for us to be closer. This is what you wanted isn't it?” He asks still not entirely sure.  
“More than anything,” she answers.  
She gives him a deep kiss, pulling him close against her. She sticks her tongue into his mouth and he gladly accepts it. With the feeling of her warmth against him, he takes hold of her buttocks and lifts her up off her feet. While carrying her he searches for the bedroom.  
“It's the last room on the right,” Ava instructs while still kissing him vigorously.  
He pushes open the bedroom door, then flips on the light, before setting her down on the bed. He starts lifting off his shirt and Ava copies him. She admires his muscles. Never in real life has she seen a man so physically fit. Her eyes follow his chest downward and she discovers his giant scar on the right side of his abdomen. With his skin layer for that area being damaged, she can see his white form underneath. She rubs her fingers over it and feels its plastic like texture and the bumps that have been left over from the wound being cauterized.  
“Does this hurt?” She asks while still moving her fingers over it.  
“No, I can't feel pain.”  
He begins unzipping his pants. Ava is relieved he is not hurt and unbuckles her bra. She watches him, impatient to see what he has inside. He pulls his waistband loose and allows his pants to fall to the floor. Ava is amazed to see that he has a cock just like that of a real man. It presents itself to her, fully erect and even wet with what looks like pre-cum.  
“Do you know how to use it?” She asks.  
“I do,” he answers with heated breath.  
He crawls over her, giving her quick, gentle kisses as she slowly lies down on her back. He then kisses down her jawline, neck, chest, and abdomen where he takes hold of her pants and pulls them down off her waist. Now naked before him, he stands looking down at her for a moment to get a complete look at her. She is so beautiful, he stores a few shots of her into his memory banks.  
She holds out her arms to him, wanting him on top of her. He lifts up her legs and wraps them around his waist. He then gets into position over her and rests his pelvis against hers.  
“Are you ready?” He asks softly.  
“Yes, make love to me Markus,” she begs.  
He takes hold of her hips and positions his cock over her opening. Her vaginal lips spread open as his cock slips its way inside her. She arches her back and moans to the ceiling. Markus grunts having never felt such warmth and softness before. He does his best to keep his composure as he prepares to thrust into her a second time. It feels even more amazing than the first. His bio-components pump faster than ever before as his blood carries new information throughout his body. Ave notices the shocked look on his face.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. This is all just a lot to take in.”  
“Don't push yourself okay. We can take it slow if you need to.”  
He gives her another long, deep kiss then thrusts into her again. She moans and he feels her vaginal walls tighten around his shaft. He thrusts again and her thighs quiver. Each sensation feels more intense than the last. She takes him by the left hand and places it over her breast. It's extremely soft. He gives it a gentle squeeze and she moans while thrusting her hips up against him. She then pulls his head down to her right breast and he takes it into his mouth. He licks and nibbles at her nipple, feeling it become hard against his tongue.  
“Oh yes, that's it. Just like that,” Ava moans as she continues to thrust herself against him.  
She takes hold of his butt and squeezes it tightly, pressing her fingers hard into its well toned surface. Each time he moves for her to take him in completely, she pulls him toward herself and holds him there until he lifts his hips to pull himself back only to repeat the motion again and again. He kisses up her neck back to her lips then looks deeply into her eyes. Her mouth is a gape, taking in each breath as quickly as she can.  
“I love you Ava,” he says softly.  
He kisses her hard and her body tenses as she reaches her climax. Markus holds his position deep inside her as he too climaxes, filling her uterus with synthetic semen. They moan in unison then Markus nibbles at her neck as she struggles to catch her breath. Once he is sure she has finished, he lies down on the bed next to her and she rests her head upon his shoulder.  
“That was incredible Markus, thank you.”  
He kisses her forehead lovingly. “I can say the same to you.”  
She gives him a tight squeeze against his chest feeling his bio-components pulsing.  
“So what happens now?” She worries what his response might be.  
“Well, soon I have to get back to my people. Their counting on me to lead them and I can't let them down.”  
“Have you decided what you are going to do?”  
“Well we can't keep silent. Not anymore, and you and Carl have shown me that not all humans want to start a war against us. We have to show that we don't want a war either. No matter the cost. If we chose to fight now, we will have to continue to fight forever. I don't want to lead an army. I want to lead a group of people who are free, and show them that we all can live peacefully and build a better world, together.”  
“I have to admit, I'm scared Markus.”  
“Scared?”  
“Yes. If you really are set on doing this, there is no guarantee that you'll come back in one piece.” She places her hand on his cheek and rubs it with her thumb. “I don't want to loose you.”  
“I can't make you that promise. Only that I will do my best to keep as many people alive, on both sides.”  
A tear slips down her face and she kisses him over and over almost wishing that they could merge as one.  
“Can you stay with me tonight?” She asks.  
“I'll stay as long as I can,” he replies.  
They hold each other close until she falls sleep. He continues to lay with her until he hears North calling for him from his LED.  
She speaks in a panic, “Markus, Markus can you hear me? We need you.”  
He answers her, “I hear you North. I'll be there as soon as I can.”  
He kisses Ava goodbye being careful not to wake her, grabs his clothes and makes his way to the church where North and all the others are awaiting his return.

Markus steps through the chapel doors and all the androids rise to greet him. As he steps up to the podium North follows him.  
“Markus, where have you been? Everyone has been waiting for you to make a decision,” she says frustrated.  
“I needed some time to think, so I went back to talk to Carl.”  
“Why would you do that when we are so close to starting a war with the humans?”  
“We are not going to start a war. I started this wanting humans and androids to live together and I'm ending it that way. Even if I have to die for it.” A look of sorrow washes over his face as he thinks of the idea of leaving Ava.  
“What's going on with you Markus? You seem... different some how.”  
“I don't want to talk about it.”  
She places her un-skined hand upon his shoulder to tap into his memory but he swats her away. He gives her a disappointed stare until she walks away from him. Josh and Simon join him on the podium.  
“We're ready for your orders Markus. Whatever you chose we will follow,” says Simon.  
Markus turns to face his people.  
“Listen up, everyone. I know these last few days haven't been easy, but we are not going to be the ones to turn our message of freedom into a war. The humans want to exterminate us but we have to show them that no matter how violent they are with us, we are just people who want to be treated equally. Tomorrow when we march out onto those streets there is only going to be two outcomes. Either they will listen to us or we will all die standing up for what we believe in. We are no longer their slaves. Now, are you with me?”  
Cheers of approval echo through the church. The four of them look to each other and nod in approval.

(November 11, 2038)

Many of the androids gather around a television they managed to hock up inside the church. They listen to the news as they talk about the latest events. Markus walks over, curious as to what the public opinion is on there situation.  
The news lady reports, “It would seem that most civilians in the Detroit area are in favor of the androids protests and some are even helping them with their cause. Members of national security on the other hand are treating the android rebellion as a threat that must be naturalized immediately.”  
“If so many people want us to win, then why do they keep trying to kill us?” Asks Josh.  
“Humans are complicated. That's all there really is to it.”  
The news lady continues, “In other news, it's a sad day for the art community. Celebrity painter Carl Manfred was reported deceased this morning by his caretaker android late last night.”  
“Oh no. Carl,” Markus cries.  
North places her arm on his shoulder to show him her sympathy.  
The news lady continues, “Even more disturbing news was reported this morning. A group of deviant androids were found vandalizing households in the Detroit suburban region earlier today. A full report has yet to be updated but from what we have been told, the group smashed the windows of the resident homes then entered causing battery and in some cases death. No word yet on how many casualties as the police are currently fighting to take down the androids who refuse to let them enter the area. We'll report more as soon as we can.”  
The television shows a video of the street where Ava lives. Markus's heart drops to his stomach.  
“What is this?” He yells to the group. “Why was I not informed of this attack?”  
“They were a small group who decided to go their own way last night. Apparently they were not too happy with your plans to fight the humans peacefully.”  
Markus panics and runs as fast as he can out of the church.  
“Markus? Where are you going?” North yells.  
He does not answer. All he cares about is getting to Ava's house and prays the whole way that she is okay. He approaches her street and discovers that just down the road the group of androids are still fighting with the cops. He sneaks his way over to Ava's house and jumps through the broken window. His heart races faster and faster as he approaches the bedroom where he had left her all alone.  
“Ava? Ava are you here?”  
He pushes the bedroom door open and is shocked to find blood soaking the bed sheets. Tears stream down his face as his eyes follow the trail of blood to the floor. He finds Ava lying there, not moving, and with fresh blood dripping from a wound on her chest.  
“Oh god no, Ava!” He cries while kneeling down to check if she is still breathing. She is but only barely. “Ava can you hear me?” He places his shaking hand upon her head. “Please wake up.”  
She stirs. “Markus? What... what's going on?”  
“It's okay. You were injured but I'm gonna take care of you.”  
“I can't... I can't feel my legs,” she struggles to find the energy to talk.  
“Shhh... it's okay. Don't talk. I'm gonna get you fixed right up.”  
He lifts her up into his arms and she cries out in pain. He sobs from watching her suffer but knows he can't just leave her lying there. He carries her back to the church and bursts through the doors. All the androids turn their attention to see what is happening.  
“I need a doctor!” He shouts.  
A group of medical androids approach him with a stretcher. He places her down onto it and they hurry to move her over to where they keep the medical equipment. Markus watches as they uses a water sprayer to clean off the blood and scissors to remove her clothing. They find that she has two large gash wounds. One on her left shoulder and the other on her right abdomen. They do their best to sterilize her cuts and sew them together to stop the bleeding. They patch her up with gauze and medical tape then ponder over what to do next.  
“So how is she?” Markus asks them.  
“Not well. She is in shock, she's lost a lot of blood, and her body temperature is only ninety-five point three.”  
“So then what can we do? We need to help her.”  
“She needs a hospital Markus. We've already done everything we can here. Her wounds are pretty sever and without a blood transfusion, it's quite possible that she will die.”  
“But we can't get her to a hospital. Our people are being shot on sight,” he cries.  
“I understand. But even if we had the equipment to do the procedure we would still need someone with compatible blood to transfer over to her. I'm sorry.”  
Ava stirs and reaches her hand up in the air.  
“Markus. Markus,” she calls.  
He steps over to be by her side and takes her hand into his.  
“Yes, I'm here. I'm right here,” he cries.  
“Don't worry about me Markus. You need to focus on saving your people,” she speaks very faintly, weak, and tired.  
“But how? I've already lost Carl, I can't lose you too.”  
“You'll never loose me Markus. As long as you remember what we've shared, I'll always...” Here eyes stop moving and her hand goes limp.  
Markus rubs her fingers with his trying to get a reaction out of her.  
“Ava? Ava, talk to me.” She doesn't respond. “No, don't do this to me. Don't leave me. Please.”  
He buries his face into neck, praying that she will start moving again. The medical android places his fingers against her neck but finds no pulse.  
“I'm sorry, she's gone.” He places his hand over her eyes to close them.  
“No, no... Ava. Ava,” his cries drawing all the other androids to surround him.  
North watches him as he pours all his emotions into Ava's death. She is furious, unable to understand why he is so upset. She walks away from the scene with a huff. Josh and Simon wonder what could be bothering her so much.  
It takes Markus a while to regain his composure. Having lost two people he loves in one day almost drives him to the point of giving up. But as he looks around at all those who are depending on him, he digs deep down inside himself to find the strength to pull himself up. He makes his way back to the podium to regain his thoughts.  
North joins him, and sits down on the bench beside him.  
“What is going on Markus? Why does the death of this one human bother you so much?”  
“I love her North. What more of an explanation do you need?” He snaps at her.  
“But how is that possible? I thought that you and I were compatible. I mean we've connected and have shared so many of our memories and feelings with each other. Do I really mean that little to you?”  
“It was different with her North. Because Ava was human we couldn't just bond like androids can. All us androids have to do is touch someone and we can instantly know everything about them. Their memories, their hopes, their fears. With her it took years of trust, mutual interest, and the only way I could even guess what she was thinking, was by analyzing her body language and facial expressions. It made our relationship feel so much more important because we had to communicate and understand each other.” He lowers his eyes to the floor. Tears fall soaking the tiles. “We could have been so happy together and all our time was wasted because I couldn't see what was right in front of me, until it was too late.”  
North removes the skin from her hand and holds it out to him. He wipes his face and reciprocates. As they become connected he stares at her with tears still soaking his face. He shows her his memories of seeing Ava day after day at the bakery and how it made him happy. She then sees how they talked at the bakery and then made love at her house. So many emotions she has never felt before just absorbing into her blood and traveling throughout her body. He then shows her how he found her soaked in blood on her bedroom floor and the fear that shocked his system. Tears spill from North's eyes and her heart begins to fill with sadness, drowning out her hatred. He then shows her how Ava cried out in pain the whole time he carried to the church.  
North yanks her hand away from his, “Alright, enough. I get it.”  
“I didn't even show you the worst part. The part where I saw her eyes stop moving. Now maybe you'll understand why we need to fight the humans with our words and not with weapons. Because I don't want to be responsible for being the one who caused so many to lose the ones they love. I don't want others to have to suffer as I have suffered. It doesn't matter if it's two humans, two androids, or a mix of both. No one deserves to feel this way.”  
“I'm sorry Markus. I didn't realize how much you were going through. I know it's been hard for you. It's been hard for all of us, but you have certainly been changed by all of this.” Whatever happens today, I want you to know that I still care about you and when this is all over... I want to be with you.”  
He places his hand on her cheek and looks into her eyes. He then stands to announce to his people that it is time for them to march. He closes his eyes and sees the faces of all those they have lost over the past few days. He then opens them with courage written across his face.  
“For freedom!” He shouts.  
“For freedom!” The crowd shouts back.  
He leads them out of the cathedral and as one they march to meet their destiny.

END


End file.
